


I Got You, Babe.

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, dan cries and is in distress but i wouldn't call it angst per se, dan howell's mom - Freeform, happy ending obviously, phil lester's mom, tags contain spoilers from here--------------------, their age difference is smaller, they are not youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan gets surprising and life-changing news and decides to keep them to himself - for a little bit. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: phandomficfests: a softer world





	I Got You, Babe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling child @artlessdynamite for making this possible last minute, as usual XD.

Dan grabbed his keys and headed out the door. His stomach was twisting and turning with the weight of the recent news. He was only 19 years old and his entire life was about to change. He hadn’t even had time to tell Phil; hell, he hadn’t even had time to process it.

His mind was elsewhere but his body knew where he was going, the same place he had gone every day since he was a child. The bell dinged as he walked through the door of the family store. His mom smiled from behind the counter and waved as she ringed a costumer. 

He gave her a tight smile. ‘There is no reason to upset her during working hours,’ he told himself. He went into the back room and replaced his coat with the hoodie that was a part of his uniform - family was their brand after all. The Howell general store was _the_ place to find most things needed in town, and the best of all was everyone loved them. 

Such a close family with polite children and friendly smiles all around fit right in town as soon as they arrived over 20 years ago. Karen and Robert opened the store right after they got married; little Daniel took his first steps in that very place. It had been the first job of many high school students before they went off to college and nobody had anything bad to say about them. ‘Once you started working at the store you became an honorary Howell forever,’ was their motto.

Sometimes Dan wished he wasn’t a part of such a perfect family, and no, it wasn’t bullshit as a few bad people had said; his family was honestly _that_ good. That was it, that was exactly it. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t belong or that he had to live up to some sort of standard that he could never reach. Everyone in town thought that he was the angel among the unruly crowd of teenagers from the area, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be a part of that. Would people judge him? Probably. Would he get in trouble? Hmm, he didn’t know. He just didn’t want to see the disappointed faces when he finally told everyone.

He let out a deep sigh and ran and hand through his hair, feeling the first signs of an incoming headache. The door of the back room opened suddendly hitting him on the back.

“Ow!!”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Karen stepped into the room and rubbed his back gently. “Everything ok? You’ve been here for a few minutes.”

“Yeah, just a bit distracted, that’s all.” he gave her a tiny smile.

“Bear, have you been sick again? You look really pale,” she frowned and placed her hand on his forehead. “You’re a bit warm too.”

He leaned into the touch. “I’m ok, honestly. Just been tired lately.”

“Did you have anything for breakfast?”

“No, I wasn’t hungry.”

“Oh, nono. You sit at the register for a moment and I’ll make you something ok? We are having a slow morning so you won’t have to do much.”

“Ok, mommy,” he smiled at her, his mother’s gentle gestures always got to him and he was feeling particularly vulnerable. 

“Love you, Bear,” She kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen. It was a bit awkward because he was a lot taller than her but he always bent down and let her kiss his forehead - it was one of the good things in the world. 

He finally went to the front of the store and sat at the register, nobody had come in for the past few minutes, so he pulled out his phone from his pocket and smiled when he saw his notifications.

From Lion <3: 

Good morning, I love you ;) 

From Danasaur: 

Good morning I love you too! n.n

From Phil <3:

How are you feeling?

From Danasaur:

A bit picky but better. You?

From Phil <3: 

O.o Still? Maybe I should take you to the hospital. 

I miss you, babe.

From Danasaur: 

U.U’ nooo, I’m fine. 

Everything is fine.

From Phil <3: 

…

From Danasaur: 

Honestly, I’m fine. 

And I miss you too, babe!

From Phil <3:

n.n Please take care. 

…

If you still feel bad by tomorrow, I’m taking you to A&E. 

From Danasaur: 

…

Ok U.U’

Your mom’s here, ttyl.

From Phil <3:

Ttyl! <3

Kath opened the door with a big smile and approached the register. “Dan! How are you doing today?”

He returned the smile, “I’m great Mrs L!” 

She slapped his arm with her gloves, “Oh you! I’ve told you to call me Kath like a million times!”

“Ok, Kath!”

“So how is that son of mine treating you? Is he a gentleman?”

“Always! He is the best.”

“You two are so adorable together, you remind me of me and Nigel when we started dating!” she sighed with a longing look. 

“Aww, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Dan knew he had won the lottery, most people hated their in-laws but Phil’s parents were nothing but sweet and loving people. He could only hope, Phil and he would have such a happy life as their parents did.

She waved her hands dismissively. “Anyways, I wanted to get one of those medium sized cherub statues you had in last week, I want to paint it and put it on top of the fireplace.”

“Oh sure, umm.” He leaned to the side trying to check isle 4 from his spot. “Yeah, Isle 4!” he pointed towards the statues. 

“Thank you, darling,” she said pinching his cheek.

But before she could walk away, Karen rushed in with Dan’s breakfast. “Kath! How are you doing!”

“Great! Having a late breakfast?”

“No, no. It’s for Dan. He hasn’t been feeling well and I thought I better make him something to eat before he faints again!”

Dan started sweating profusely, his stomach twisted in a knot. 

Kath, turned to him, frowning. “Child! I didn’t know you were sick!”

“Haha, I’m not, she’s just being a bit dramatic!” Dan answered nervously. ‘Please, anyone! Walk through that door and save me!’ he thought. 

Karen pursed her lips at him. “You have been sick like 4 times this week, clearly you ate something or you are coming down with something.”

That was the understatement for the century. “Coming down” was what had gotten him in this situation. He needed to change the topic of the conversation pronto. But what could possibly distract them? He let out a little sigh when he remembered Phil mentioning that Kath had gotten her hair colored and was very excited to show it to her friends, that would be perfect! He just needed to get the words out.

Dan out on a big smile and said … “I’m pregnant!” ‘FUCK!’

Both women stopped talking immediately and looked at him with the classic mom face. _That_ face, the squinty eyed one that usually came before the storm.

“What?!” said Karen gesticulating much more than was needed. 

Kath looked between her friend and his youngest child’s boyfriend - the pregnant one. Her mouth stuck open in shock. 

“But … I’m too young to be a granny!” she said as her legs slowly started to go weak. Karen caught her hands, Dan rushed around the counter with a chair and placing it right behind her to help her sit down. 

Karen looked positively mad, she looked at Dan silently before kneeling down before her friend. “Kath are you ok?” 

Dan crouched beside them.

“We are going to be grandmothers! You are 39 and I’m 50, Karen. We are going to be grandmothers!” Kath’s skin started to go red. “Our 20 and 19 year old are having _a baby_!”

Karen took a deep breath, Dan was too scared to move. “It seems to be the case, but I guess … it could have been worse, right?”

“How?” asked Kath incredulously.

“Well, our families are very close. We are friends and the boys have been together for 2 years now and they have been so great for each other. Don’t you think we could at least try to see the positive in this situation?” 

Kath murmured something about positivity under her breath. 

“We will have a baby to spoil!” Karen tried to pull her friend from her meltdown.

Kath sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I guess you are right. And I do love Danny, after all. If it had to be anyone carrying my grandchild, I’m glad it’s you.” She cupped Dan’s cheek.

The bell dinged announcing the arrival of a new customer and making the three of them turn to the door.

“Hi! What’s up?” Phil smiled and started walking towards them but stopped short when Dan shook his head. “What’s going on?”

Kath took a deep breath because she knew she would need it. “Philip Michael Lester, you are the eldest of the two, you could have been more responsible! Have you received no education? What is wrong with you!? You got poor Daniel pregnant just before he is due to go to University!”

Phil had never looked paler in his entire life. “What!” Phil looked between his mom, Karen and his boyfriend. “Dan? is that why you have been sick?” Phil rushed to his side and helped him up. 

“Yeah,” said Dan with a trembling voice.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, I just -” Dan hiccupped. “I just didn’t know what to do because I didn’t want everyone to hate me!” He buried his face into Phil’s chest and started sobbing. 

Phil grabbed his chin gently searching for eye contact. “No! Nobody would ever hate you for getting pregnant! Especially not me! I love you so much!”

Dan felt relieved that at least Phil didn’t hate him but the tears were like a waterfall, once they started, there was no stopping them. He just leaned into Phil’s arms again and continued sobbing. He felt Phil’s hands rubbing his back, and Karen’s and Kath’s.

Kath cleared her throat, “Dan, darling, nobody hates you. You are part of our family, this was a bit of a surprise but that doesn’t mean that we will abandon you. The entire family will help you both with the baby.”

Dan peaked out of the corner of his eye. “Really?” He sniffled.

“Really,” said Kath.

But Dan started tearing up again. “I’m sorry that I turned you into a grandma so young!” he cried dramatically. “Your hair is very pretty, I really like it!” he said still choking slightly on his words. 

“Aww, thank you, darling,” she said joining the hug. Karen smiled and wrapped her arms around them all. 

Dan sighed, maybe everything would be fine after all, he just needed to get to that chocolate bar he saw on his breakfast tray.

**Author's Note:**

> Text of the comic this was based on ( #130 “I’m too young to be a granny!”):  
> Your mom came by the store to buy a statue, I honestly meant to say “I like your hair” but it came out as “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/611360170992336896/i-got-you-babe/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!! Ps: I reply to comments!


End file.
